


The Ambivalent Date

by itwasprongs



Series: Dark Corners [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Teddy/Victoire - Freeform, Tedoire, Tedtoire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2nd of May doesn't just mean victory - it means death too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambivalent Date

**Author's Note:**

> how to handle new canon information from jk rowling: write lots and lots of fanfiction.
> 
> this is very short and crappy, deal with it.

"Lurking in dark corners, are we?" Teddy swung around as he heard his girlfriend’s voice and flicked his cigarette to the floor. Victoire was leaning against the pub’s wall, looking beautiful in the street light, and Teddy forced a smile at her tease. The article she was quoting was a year old now but infamous among their family; everyone had a copy of it framed on their wall, courtesy of Ginny who had found every bit of the article hilarious, and jokes about it were still abundant.

"Trying to see if I can breathe through my eyes as well as my ears." He replied and Victoire smiled softly. His joke didn’t fool her though. It wasn’t hard for her to see he was upset and it was even easier to figure out why.

The pair fell silent for a few minutes, Teddy’s eyes averted over the Thames whilst Victoire’s remained trained on his lanky figure. He had had his forearms resting on the metal railing before she interrupted his thoughts. Across the water more of London was ablaze in light, despite it being near midnight.

"Are you alright?" Finally Victoire broke the silence, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"I’m holding up." He smile at her, his lips only just tugging up at the corners. "How about you, enjoying the evening?"

"I guess." Victoire shrugged and slowly walked over to join him. Teddy turned as she did, so he was looking at the water and her back was against the railing, looking at the pub. "Glad we came to a muggle pub at any rate." She heard Teddy’s soft laugh and felt something warm pool in her chest.

"I suppose you would have been overshadowed at a wizard pub."

"Just a tad." She smiled as they fell into silence again. It was all she could do not to hug him; it was company he needed though.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday." Teddy said a few seconds into the silence. The blue haired boy turned so he too was facing the pub and his hand sought out hers, their fingers entwining.

"You couldn’t ruin my birthday Teddy."

"Well then I’m sorry for being such a sop." At that Victoire actually laughed and when Teddy looked at her in surprise, she shook her head.

The blonde sighed and stepped to stand in front of him. Gently she cupped his face with her hands and spoke to him seriously.

"You have every right to be sad. You are not being a sop. Don’t you _ever_ think, for a second, you’re stupid or a sop or, or - _anything_ , except normal, for being sad. We clear?” Her tone was so sincere and her expression so concerned that Teddy felt the tears he had been pushing away all day threaten to fall.

"I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Teddy buried his face in her hair and tried not to think about the date.

2nd May. The day his parents had died and Victoire had been born.

"I love you." Victoire repeated the three words as they hugged, murmuring them into his shoulder.

When he pulled away it was only for a second and only so he could continue their embrace as a kiss. It was slow and sweet, neither one of them pushing for more, just happy to savour each other.

"Oi!" The couple parted in their own time, looking over Victoire’s shoulder to see and indignant Dominique standing in the pub’s doorway. "Stop kissing and come celebrate. There’s going to be cake soon, birthday girl!" Deciding not to argue with her, the couple held hands as they followed the younger girl into the pub. "I found them outside," Dom called as they rejoined their group, "and guess where - snogging in a dark corner just _made_ for lurking!”


End file.
